Isago of the Leaf
by Slim.Dav
Summary: The Third knew better. Kakashi Hatake could not be trusted to lead team seven, they had to pass no matter what. Deciding someone else, Isago one of his prized Jonin, would certainly do the job correctly, team seven is given a new sensei. OCxAnko, familiar team seven, No Bashing!,
1. Ch 1 (Isago’s introduction)

_**Hello Everyone, I am Slim. Dav here with my first story for you all, so I hope you like it. First things first though, this is a OC Story, with the adventures of team seven in it, but it will mostly follow my OC Isago, which has the same Kanji for Sand, which is why he has Magnet release.**_

 _ **Starting the chapter off simple, with a nice talk between the Hokage, and Isago, but next chapter starts the introduction of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sense they're team seven, but Isago was not, he'll do things differently. Different team training, different genin test, all that.**_

 _ **lastly, come on guys. First story here, work with me. Don't be a dick, just to be a dick. If you have some tips or something for me, dope, I can work with that. But, if youre going to be in the comments saying I suck, and blah, blah, blah, then just go away. Don't read this then.**_

 _ **(P.S, if any one can draw Isago for me, that'd be dope as fuck. Message me, ill give you a full description of him. And, its be easy, this isn't going to be some OC that's like, super hard to describe. Keeping it simple.)**_

 _ **ooOOoo**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Sighed lowly to himself as he looked down at the folder on his desk. In it were three papers, two of two boys, and one of one girl. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

' _This team will not work without the right sensei. It is a disaster waiting to happen, but yet I see promise in all three of them._ ' Hiruzen was currently stuck. He had one last team that needed a sensei, and only one person left he could make a sensei.

That person being Kakashi Hatake, who was the sole reason the Third was stuck. Kakashi was an excellent shinobi, and everything Hiruzen needed in a man. Strong, Loyal, Cared for his comrades, and always completed his missions, as long as the life of a friend wasn't in danger. Yet, the man was incredibly damaged.

From the moment he was born, Kakashi had already lost someone precious to him, his mother. Over time, one by one, every person Kakashi had loved died. His father, his friends, his sensei and his sensei's wife. The man was to troubled by his past, to have lead Genin towards a bright future.

"Hmm.. Sho." Silently, an ANBU black ops member appeared in a kneel, and awaited for her Hokage to talk. Hiruzen, nodding to himself on his decision looked at the downed ANBU member.

"Please receive Isago for me. If I'm correct, then right now he should be getting ready to leave the book store in sector nineteen." The ANBU gave a curt nod, left the room, then transported outside.

' _Yes, Isago will do.'_ In the Third's opinion, Isago would be the best replacement sensei for team seven. And though it was breaking tradition, because Isago had never been on team seven as a genin, this still worked out in the end. A young A-rank Jonin feared for his Bloodline Limit, and his speed, Isago was a powerful man that would surely teach team seven as people, but also genin.

And though Kakashi was an S-rank Jonin, feared for his Sharingan, Hiruzen could see it now. Kakashi would surely focus on team work, and would not work with them as people, and the two shinobi of the team needed help not just as shinobi, but people.

One, Sasuke Uchiha, was mentally damaged, but on a path of being a powerful shinobi. Clan massacred at the age seven, by his brother, and a social outcast only caring about becoming stronger were not good signs.

On the other hand, Naruto Uzumaki was the complete opposite of the Uchiha. While Sasuke was withdrawn, aloof, and a loner, Naruto Uzumaki was bright, loud, and shunned by the village, all because of his _tenant._ With all the hate thrown at the boy, Naruto had grown into a rowdy preteen only caring about 'cool' and 'flashy' jutsu, unlike Sasuke that wanted powerful jutsu. Both boys needed help badly, and Hiruzen was sure Isago would be able to break though them both.

"Hey, You called?" Isago peeked his head inside the room slightly, hoping he wasn't disrupting anything. Seeing the Hokage alone, Isago hopped down from the window and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, Isago. I have a few matters I would like to discuss with you. Please, take a seat." After getting situated, and comfy, Isago gave the elder man his undivided attention.

" First and foremost, I would like to ask, How have you been?" Isago gave a light shrug as he rolled his shoulder, which was lightly bandaged at the moment. "Fine enough, I guess. I'm still healing from my last mission, my shoulder had been popped back into place, but I still have a torn bicep and fractured thumb. Other then that, I feel fine. How have you been Lord Third?" The Third smirked, and gave a small, hearty laugh.

"I have been well, The paper work is, as it has always been, dreadful. I wish to retire soon, but I fear _no one_ will ever replace me." The Third feigned a sad look at the 'revelation'. Though internally he smirked at the dull look on Isago's scarred face.

"Ha-ha sir… Don't worry, give it a day or two, and you'll be ready to give me that hat." Hiruzen let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. "I feel as if you still have a few years of learning, before you are ready Isago. While you are powerful and have knowledge on many things, you are still young, relatively speaking. You have just turned twenty." Isago shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face.

"Lord Fourth became Hokage at this age, while you yourself became Hokage at the age of twenty four. Wanna beat the age bar, and become the youngest." Hiruzen gave a small laugh as he shook his head, and moved on to more concerning matters.

"While that is true Isago, there is one thing that separates Minato and myself from you, and that is why I have called you hear. Tell me, on the shinobi side of things, what is in a few days?" Isago put a hand to his pale skin, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"If I'm correct Lord Third, the newest recruits of the shinobi forces have just graduated from the academy, so team placement and announcement should be made this following Monday." Hiruzen nodded, and pushed the folder that was in front of him towards Isago, letting the blue eyed man see it.

"You are correct, Isago. In four days time, the SPL _(Shinobi Placement List)_ will be released, and sent to all those I have approved of to become a sensei. Which brings us to now. Originally, I had planned to place Kakashi Hatake as the Jonin-sensei to team seven, but upon further reflection, I have changed my idea." Isago nodded along, his brain already having come to the conclusion that Hiruzen was going to ask him to become a Jonin-sensei.

"Kakashi, while a loyal shinobi, is riddled by his past and in hopes of returning to ANBU Black ops, has deliberately failed four genin team already because he could not look past newly minted genin, fresh out of the academy, not having grade A, Jonin level teamwork." Isago nodded, having already known about his, and he used the term loosely, friends track record with failing genin.

"As you know, Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha clan loyal to the Leaf, and Naruto Uzumaki is our Jinchuuriki. Failing these two are not an option, but I can trust very few in regard of treating and training Naruto fairly. Not including you, I believe Kakashi, Might Guy and my own son, Asuma Sarutobi are the only ones I could trust. Anyone else would be to big a risk." It was a sad truth, but one Hiruzen had come to agree on with himself. Kakashi knew of Naruto's lineage, and would never hurt the boy. Might Guy, while a fantastic shinobi, was a weird man to say the least, but very smart when he needed to be, and smart enough to know that Naruto was simply that. Naruto. And finally, their was Asuma, the Thirds ' _estranged'_ son. Besides his mother, Biwako, Asuma had not lost any one close in the Nine Tails attack on the village. Everyone under the age of fifteen had been placed in a barrier, and while horrific to watch, the younger generation had never actually seen the Nine Tails up close. Having also talked to the man on his opinion about Naruto, The Third knew his son could be trusted.

But, Asuma and Guy had already been selected for a Genin team, or had one. Asuma would be the best sensei for Hiruzen to pick, as the sensei of the New Ino-Shika-Cho, while Guy himself had already had a genin team for about a year. Leaving one person, Kakashi, which made the Third rethink his choice of Isago.

"I see, so I guess you want me to watch of the kids Huh?" The third nodded, and motioned for Isago to take a look at the folder in his hands.

"Yes, but I can tell you now it will be no easy task. This team, team seven, will either be one big failure, or quiet possibly the greatest team we have ever churned out. On one hand, you have Sasuke Uchiha. This years rookie of the year, Brother of the S-rank Missing-nin Itachi Uchiha, son of 'Wicked Eye' Fugaku Uchiha, and a prodigy of the powerful Uchiha clan. Alongside him, you have Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed fox.." Hiruzen cast his eyes to a portrait hanging on the wall. In it was a blonde man, his face set into serious look as his blue eyes stared into a camera. The look was not lost on Isago, though the black haired man said nothing of it.

"…. Son of two powerful shinobi, godson of my student Jiraiya… and the dead last of this year. With much room to grow, both boys have a plethora of talent, but yet due to their respective paths, they cannot over come the obstacles set out in front of them." Isago allowed his eyes to roam over the papers in his hand as he tried to study everything he could about the three genin he might agree to train.

"If I'm correct Lord Third, its safe to say neither boy will take well to working with each other. I've seen both boys in public before, and they're complete opposites. Sasuke tries to stick to the shadows, and not be noticed. Due to the suspicion surrounding Uchiha in general, most people ignore him except for fan girls. Naruto on the other hand practically demands attention from his pranks and loves to be the center of attention… Sakura, on the other hand…" Isago looked over Sakura Haruno's file papers, and frowned heavily.

"Most of the time, the Kunoichi's unspoken job is to be the mediator for the Shinobi. Sakura though, no matter what, will always take Sasuke's side and has even psychically attacked Naruto before." Isago shook his head in disproval. This team would require a lot of work, and honestly Isago wasn't sure he could do it.

"That is correct. Sakura… I have such high hopes for that girl, but she is the one I worry about the most. With two shinobi parents, I had expected better. Her father and mother, while genin themselves, are still shinobi." Hiruzen shook his head, no point on dwelling on it any longer.

"As you can see, this team has very, very many downs, and not a lot of ups. But, I trust you to train them well Isago. After all, it is you, Isago, that under stand those that need to find themselves the best." Isago sighed, his pale skin scrunching around the eyes as they closed tightly in consideration.

"I mean, I kinda made up my mind already, but, on one condition. Accept my condition, and I will take this team under my wing." Hiruzen sat for a quant second, his eyes narrowing as he tried to think of any possible thing Isago could be asking for. Deciding to just see what the young man wanted, Hiruzen nodded slightly.

"I want complete, and utter control of their lives. If I'm going to take them on as my students, then I don't want to be only their sensei, but also their mentor and guide into the world. Kami knows both boys need it. Neither have a father figure to guide them, and there is much the two need to learn. Sakura to, her parents are alive, and she's had a relatively sheltered life, but she needs help to. Agree to this, and I will take them on as students." Hiruzen gave Isago a questioning look, but didn't question his condition. Thinking it over, and all the possibilities Isago now had, the Third gave a small nod.

"Very well. Though they are now adults, I give you my backing on whatever you need to do. But, Isago, Do _not_ make me regret this. They better be turned into fine shinobi." Isago stood up, and straightened out his Jonin vest. "Very well Lord Third, then I now accept this team. Sense I have a few days before the teams meet, I will use this time to come up with teaching strategies. And trust me, when I'm done with them, they'll very well be the next Sannin." Slowly Isago's body started to break apart into Iron Sand, and while it was gross to watch a mans arm fall off, followed by his head, it was also quiet interesting for the Third Hokage to see Isago's magnet release up close.

"That man will be the death of me I swear…" Dragging a hand down his face, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel pity for team seven. While a generally laid back man most of the time, Isago had a bit of a crazy side that came out when he was excited.

"Naruto… Being Naruto will most likely say something to excite Isago, and from there its all a matter of what breaks first. His mind, or his body." Still though, Isago would do a fine job of being a sensei, and Hiruzen trusted the young man to get the job done.


	2. Chapter Two! HelloGoodbye Team Seven!

**Well Hello Good looking. You must have been looking for a good read, cause if so, you've come to the right spot!**

 **Today, I bring you chapter two! Tried to keep it simple, as shit really hits the fan the next chapter. Introductions are made, and all that goooood stuff. Read and find out.**

 **Two, leave a comment people: leave suggestions, and of course I'll give credit where credit is due.**

 **Anyways, onwards amigos! Lettuce read together!**

 **ooOoo**

"Man, tough luck Isa. You got the Uzumaki brat, and the Uchiha brat, this will be a tough one." Isago gave Genma Shiranui, arguably his best friend, a dull look as the two of them went over the files together. It had been three days sense Isago found out he was going to be a sensei, and within that time, he had figured out a lot about his new team.

It was already a disaster waiting to happen, and Isago knew he had to do something concerning the teams individual behavior. Oh, where to begin. First and foremost, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy did not know the meaning of an 'inside voice', and yelled every single thing he said. Not only that, he was rowdy, almost to rowdy and Isago was already planning to make the boy take classes on proper etiquette, amongst other various things. Not only that, for someone that had failed the academy three times before being given a field promotion, he was to cocky for his own good.

That didn't mean Isago blamed him fully for his behavior. Most, if not all blame, fell on the village for that. Instead of teaching the young blonde, and guiding him, they instead shunned him. Hated him for even living, and now Isago had to clean that mess up.

Then again, it wasn't just Naruto. Isago had trailed Sasuke and Sakura to, thanks to shadow clones, and honestly felt even more downtrodden with them. Sasuke was a loner, plain and simple. While not a bad thing, people were different and Isago was very much the same way, Sasuke took it to a whole new level.

While Isago had his small circle of friends, i.e. Genma Shiranui, Anko Mitarashi, and Iruka Umino, Sasuke had _no one_. He had cut himself off of any bonds he once had within the academy, and turned to solely training himself. Isago, as his sensei, knew in the terms of training, Sasuke would be an easy student to work with. But, in the terms of being a person, Sasuke would arguably the hardest to work with.

But, while the two boys needed work on either being a better shinobi, or person, Sakura needed both. For the entire day that Isago had trailed all three, Sakura had been the only one to not even do anything remotely close to training. Instead, she had spent her entire day trying, and failing, to find her Uchiha team mate. When she had not found said teammate, she went home, and Isago had followed. What followed next left Isago slightly peeved. Sakura had stood in her mirror for the better part of an hour, talking about how cool she was, and how Sasuke-kun was destined to fall in love with her. Crushes were fine, but Sakura was taking it to far, and that meant Isago was going to nip that little problem in the bud.

"I know, I know. Geez, they'll need a lot of work done on them, but I have faith in them to pull through. I mean, look at Anko-chan and I. We use to hate each other, now we're really good friends." Genma laughed loudly, and Isago couldn't help but wonder on how the senbon stayed in his friends mouth.

"Yeah, that's cuz you royally kicked her ass in the Chunin exams. Man, I remember that day so well, that bastard Orochimaru had been so pissed his student lost to you." Both men laughed, recalling that day, and while they did feel sorry for Anko, it was still worth it to see the Snake Sannin cursing Isago for playing with Anko the entire match.

"Anyways Isa, that's off topic. This team needs allot of work, have you figured everything out yet?" Isago nodded, a dull glare set on his face. Stupid Genma, Stupid Isa nickname.

"Yeah, pretty much. I plan to break em', remake em' and then break em' again. Lord Third gave me his backing to do what I see fit. I've already ran over a few ideas with him that he agrees with, so now its all about how later goes." Genma nodded, and gave a loud yawn as he stood up. Looking at a clock, he patted his friend on the back, and started to walk away.

"You said you have to meet them at one, it's twelve thirty now. Don't want to be late. Later Isa." Giving a small wave back, Isago stood up himself and stretched. It would be best to get to academy now, which was on the other side of the village.

"Whelp, time to break me some kiddie bodies with a smile on my face." Grabbing a few scrolls off of his inn table, Isago slipped them into his Jonin vest scroll pouches, and started to break apart into a pile of sand. First it was his head that rolled off, followed by his legs breaking at the knees, and dissolving into Iron Sand that showed a successfully Body Flicker.

ooOOoo

Walking forward as a pile of sand started to form a human body made out of Iron Sand, before coloring itself and making the form of Isago, the black haired man walked into a set of doors. Looking around, the black haired man took in a sight he had not seen in a long time.

A long corridor, stretching at least two hundred feet, with doors, staircases, and classrooms looked as beautiful as it had once looked almost thirteen years ago for the man. This place, the Shinobi academy had marked a special milestone for the once small child graduating. It marked, in a sense, his freedom from the world. Once, he was a chained down boy, scared of the world, and what lay within it. Now, he was a free man, taking the world head on, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Isago-chan, is that you my dear. My, you look as lovely as ever." Isago's pale skin turned red as he turned to the form of his old academy sensei. An older woman, standing at about five feet, one inches, no longer looked like the active, but beautiful older kunoichi he remembered. Now, in front of him was an old grandma, with white hair, and wrinkly skin.

"Damn, you look old as fuck Genkai-sen.. Ow! Ow! Ow! You crazy hag let go of my ear!" Isago was pulled to eye level, which was about five foot, with the very old lady, that had a crazed look in her eye that got a terrified expression in return.

"What was that ya' lil brat? I might be old, but I'll still kick your scrawny ass." Trying, and failing to get his ear free from the older woman, Isago instead just slumped in defeat.

"Now, I'm guessing you're here because you're going to be a sensei, correct?" Getting a small nod, Genkai-sensei let go of Isago's ear, and gave a small smile. "I'm proud of you, Isago-kun. Teaching is a wonderful thing…" Ignoring the hand placed on his shoulder, and the sympatric look sent his way, Isago decided to listen to the wise woman that had helped him when he was a small boy. "…It is very therapeutic. Connect with your team dear, and do not let the past decide your future." Shrugging off the hand on his shoulder, Isago give the woman a small smile, then walked away.

"Thank you, Genkai-sensei…. But I already knew that. Don't worry so much about me though, I've gotten a lot better sense the last time you saw me." Once he was fully turned around, and walking away, the smile fell from his face, and instead a small glare was aimed at the floor.

 _'Stupid Genkai-sensei. I've told that old hag to not worry about me, and let it go…I mean, I'm a big boy now! She can worry about knitting sweaters or whatever it is old grannies do'_ Getting lost in his train of thought, Isago didn't notice as his body went on auto pilot, and led him directly to a packed classroom. In it were other Jonin-sensei, there to pick up their students. But, as everyone was early, they were only able to view into the classroom, thanks to the back wall being a one way mirror for them to see through, and watch as the placements were made.

"Hello, Isago-san. What're you doing here?" Jumping in slight shock, as he had been so lost in thought that he didn't sense anyone, Isago looked around and took in where he was. A classroom full of Jonin, with two standing right in front of him, talking to him.

"Oh, damn Kurenai-san, don't scare me like that. I was lost in thought." Kurenai gave a small smile as the man next to her, Asuma, started laughing. Clapping the younger male on the back, Asuma gave him a mirthful look.

"Remember Kurenai-chan, the 'Ominous One' is really a big baby when spooked." Isago turned to Asuma, and gave him a small glare. So what if he got scared easily! They didn't have to rub it in. Sticking out his lower lip, Isago turned away from the man and crossed his arms.

"Fine, then. If you're just gonna be a big meanie, I'll ignore you!" Grinning in his small victory, Isago missed the amused smiles giving by the two older Jonin. "Relax Isago-san, we're just teasing you. I mean, you are easy to tease." Laughing, Isago turned to the two and gave a half hearted salute. It was always nice to see the 'not' couple. Easily, two people that Isago was comfortable to be around.

"Anyways, I'm here to pick up my Genin team. Your old man Lord Third decided it was time to become a sensei before he makes me Hokage. Being the amazing shinobi I am, I gracefully accepted the position." Getting two dull looks in return, Isago laughed nervously.

"Let me guess, my old man asked you to take on a team. At one point, you brought up being Hokage, again, and he said you're to young. You either brought up how old he was when he became Hokage, and Dad, sensing another bout of 'Make me Hokage already' moved on to something else." Already knowing that was what happened, because its what happened every other time Isago met up with the Hokage, Asuma and Kurenai shook their heads.

"Well… when you put it that way." Shaking his head, Isago moved some of his black hair out of his eyes, and turned towards the class. Finding this three wayward students he was now going to be teaching, Isago frowned.

"But yeah, Lord Third gave me team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." While Kurenai did not understand what could be so wrong with that team, Asuma understood, and gave the man a pitying look.

"That's rough, but my dad must see something in you, for you to lead that team. Just remember Isago-san, it is our job to uphold the Will of Fire, and teach the next generation so they two can one day teach someone, what he have taught them." Raising an eyebrow, Isago opened his mouth, most likely to make a sarcastic, or snarky comment about Asuma's very Third Hokage like answer, But Kurenai cut the younger man off.

"What is so bad about this team? It has both the rookie and kunoichi of the year in it, does it not?" Isago shook his head and he shoved his bandaged hands into his pockets. "While I wish that was the case, this entire team is a clusterfuck of disaster waiting to happen. There is so much wrong with these brats. Before I can even start them on their shinobi training, imma have to train them to be better people."

"Really? Have you already decided on your method of teaching them?" Isago turned to look at Kurenai out of the corner of his eye, and gave a devilish smirk that promised pain and torture. "Yes. When I'm done with them, they'll either break psychically or emotionally. There will be no in between." Chuckling to himself, Isago missed the two worried looks sent his way. It was no secret in the village that Isago, like many Jonin, had a quark about him. For Kakashi Hatake, it was reading porn in public, for Might Guy, it was springtime of youth this, and springtime of youth that, but for Isago, it was his crazy tendencies. Be it emotionally, or psychically, both Kurenai and Asuma understood one key point. All three members of team seven were going to be broken.

"Well, don't go to hard on them. The old man loves Naruto like a grandson. I don't think he would be happy if you damaged the kid beyond repair" Isago waved them both off, and watched as a few Jonin started to shuffle towards the door. Turning back towards the class, Isago was able to see the teams were being read off.

"Team Seven we have Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki…" Isago sighed as both aforementioned people stood up. Naruto, unlike Sakura who looked close to crying for being on the blondes team, was cheering loudly for being paired with his Sakura. "… And Sasuke Uchiha." And just like that, the two roles changed. Naruto slumped forward in despair, annoyed he had been placed with the Uchiha, while Sakura was sticking her tongue out at a blonde girl, likely a Yamanaka, and yelling 'Suck it Ino-pig.'

"Your Jonin-Sensei will be Isago-san." Taking that as his cue, Isago pushed though the other Jonin, not really caring about any one else's team, and who got who. Walking up to the door, Isago decided to make an entrance. Slowly, his body started to break apart into Iron sand, and fall to the ground. It wasn't a transportation technique, but Isago's most advanced form of his Magnet release. Turning his body itself into Iron Sand itself.

"Heh, Team Seven. A pleasure to meet you, I am Isago-sensei." From the ground up, Isago's body started to reform. Legs first, followed by his stomach. It was quite interesting for the academy students to watch, while the members of team seven, besides Sasuke, looked on in amazement at their new sensei.

" It is… One fifteen right now.." Looking down at his wrist that didn't have a watch on it, Isago looked back up and looked his three students in the eye. " Consider this your first test. You have ten minutes to make it to the LnL Barbeque joint in sector 15." Without another word, Isago disappeared in a Body Flicker.

"I wouldn't be late, if I were you. Isago-san does not like people who show up late." Seeing the serious look on their sensei's face, all three students scampered off after their new sensei.

ooOOoo

"Okay, deep breath. This is it, You got it Isago. Let _them_ know who's in charge. You're the Jonin-sensei here." After ordering food for himself, Isago found a nice seat in the back of the LnL restaurant. It had, of course, taken him about fifteen seconds to get from one side of the village, to the other. For a normal Jonin, who didn't have the speed of him, it would take about three minutes. For a fresh set of genin out of the academy, it would most likely take upwards to twenty minutes. For his team though, they had ten.

Hopefully, they all made it. We would hate to have to fail one of them almost right away. And, even though he had to pass this team, a little mind games wouldn't hurt. If they could not take the mental games, then they were in for a world of mental hurt, for a long time.

"Sir, your spam musubi." Smiling as his favorite food was set in front of him, Isago quickly thanked the cute blonde haired waitress, and devoured his food of choice. Nicely cooked spam and rice wrapped in seaweed, with a rich barbeque sauce. It was the perfect time killer, before his team arrived.

But, so lost in thought, Isago missed as his team came running into the restaurant, arguing. It wasn't until he heard a loud shout of 'get out', did Isago look up. Frowning, Isago stood up a started to walk towards his students. Reaching them quickly, Isago through an arm around Naruto's shoulders, and gave the four people in front of him a smile.

"Naruto, my boy. I'm so glad you could join me for lunch today. I was just thinking about you. Masahiro-san, if you would please excuse us, I would like to talk to my friend here." Forcefully pulling the blonde along with him, Isago practically through the confused blonde into the booth he was at. Motioning for Sakura and Sasuke to take a seat, Isago did the same, and got back to his food.

"Hmm, took you guys twelve minutes, I'm disappointed. " Watching them to gauge their reaction, Isago was not disappointed as the Uchiha of the group crossed his arms, and turned his head away. While that happened, Sakura turned towards the sheepish looking Naruto with a glare.

"It's all this idiots fault! If he didn't slow down Sasuke-kun and I we wo-" Sakura would have gotten farther in her berating of Naruto, but she forcefully stopped as a chopstick painfully flew into her mouth, and hit the back of her mouth.

"First of all, I never said talk. I merely said I'm disappointed, and was still going to congratulate you on the time you did make it, until the pink panther here opened her mouth." Ignoring the glare sent his way from Sakura and Naruto, Isago took one last bite of his food, and gave the team his full attention.

"But anyways, twelve minutes. That's very good timing for genin your age, maybe you're not that worthless. First thing first, we're now team seven. I will be your Jonin instructor, Isago-sensei." Giving them all a small wave and smile, Isago introduced himself.

Taking in his looks, all three students came to a different conclusion. ' _He's… so gorgeous!'_ A blush overtook Sakura's face as she finally took in the full appearance of her new sensei. Isago had porcelain like skin, and almost looked like he had never seen the sun a day in his life. His eyes, in contrast to his hair as black as a void, were a vibrant blue. Under Isago's left eye was a small, horizontal scar stretching from one side of his left eye, to the other. With a narrow face, and high, prominent cheek bones, it was safe for Sakura to say Isago was one beautiful man. Despite the fact that Isago-sensei had a dagger tattoo under his right eye, with a shaven head on the sides and back, it was almost plausible to mistake him for a woman if looked at from the right angles. Thanks to the black hair put up in a ponytail.

' _Hn. This is my Jonin-sensei? He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly, he looks… kind of flaky.'_ Sasuke took in the entire look of Isago-sensei from the corner of his eye. Isago's sense of clothing was rather plain. Wearing black shinobi pants tucked into black sandals and white stirrups, Isago had opted against a shirt, and simply wore his Jonin vest. Which, in turn, allowed team seven to see the small frame of Isago. His arms had no muscle definition, much like his chest. Instead, Sasuke could see Isago was more made for speed, then power.

' _He looks so cool!'_ Naruto had stars in his eyes as he took in the form of his sensei. But, unlike Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto could only see the 'cool side' of his sensei. With a small frame, and a headband that was being held to his forehead by what looked to be a moving dark substance, Naruto had to say, his sensei looked cool. Especially with the large holes in his ears being held open by black silicone tunnels. And, he even stood up for Naruto! Naruto was stupidly grinning at the man that could help him become Hokage.

"Sense we're now a team, I would like for everyone to introduce their selves. Who would like to go first?" Seeing a hand raised, Isago pointed towards Sakura. "Uh… Isago-sensei, why don't you go first, as an example?" Humming for a second, Isago nodded and started his introduction.

"Very well. My name is Isago. I'm twenty years old, and just recently became a Jonin three years ago, this will be my first team. I like reading manga, watching anime, listening to music, and going to open mic nights at coffee shops and bars. I dislike idiots, murderers, and a certain man…" Isago trailed off for a second, as he turned his eyes towards the table. Shaking his head, Isago looked up with a smile.

"But that's besides the point. My dreams for the future, well I have a few. First, I want to be come an S-rank Ninja, with a reputation that's feared around the world. Secondly, I would like to become the next Hokage an.."

"What! No way! You wanna be the Hokage too sensei!" Sending the amazed blonde a dull glare, Isago nodded slightly. "Yes I do. Ever sense I first came to this village, I dreamt of being the Hokage. Sense then, I have thrown myself into training vigorously to achieve my dream." Sending Sakura a smile, as she had the decency to raise her hand, Isago motioned for her to talk.

"Sensei? You said sense you first came to this village, what do you mean? Were you not born here?" Isago nodded, and reached into his pocket. Holding up a headband, team seven was met with the sight of a very beat Suna headband. Seeing the questioning looks he was being sent, though Isago was sure Naruto didn't know there were even other villages that wore different headbands, he explained.

"I was originally born in a small desert village outside of Sunagakure no Sato _(The Village Hidden in Sand)._ My mom and… _father_ , had once been shinobi for Suna, but retired and left the village. When I was younger I came to this village to become a shinobi." Seeing it was a sensitive subject, no one commented on why exactly Isago came to the Leaf to become a shinobi, when his parents had been Suna shinobi.

"But, back to what I was saying. Besides becoming Hokage… I would like to start my own family some time soon." Giving the three students a smile, Sakura was told to go next.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno and the person, I mean things I like…. Uh, my dreams for the future are to…..and the thing I dislike is this idiot Naruto!" Sneaking glances towards Sasuke the entire time she talked made it painfully obvious on who she was talking about. Swearing then and now, Isago swore he was going to bring out those fan-girl tendencies, Wrap his hands around its metaphorical throat, and murder it brutally. As she was now, Sakura would be nothing but a liability to the team.

"Oh! Oh! Me next sensei! Me next!" Seeing it was his turn to go, Naruto fixed his headband and stood up with a loud shout. "Yes! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, The Ramen you get from Ichiraku Ramen, and, hehe, Sakura-chan! I dislike the three minutes it takes to make cup ramen! Mean people that judge me… and Sasuke! I'll become the best Hokage ever -ttebayo!" Isago snorted loudly, causing Naruto to stand up and point a finger at him.

"I WILL become the Hokage! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and see me for Naruto Uzumaki!" Isago broke into a full fit of laughter, hunched forward, and clutching at his stomach as he tried to take in precious breaths of air. Seeing this, Naruto started to growl while Sakura and Sasuke had smug looks on their faces, thinking their sensei would agree with everyone else, and tell the blonde he couldn't become Hokage.

"You.. Haha, you? Become the Hokage." Naruto's finger dropped in sadness, his eyes falling to the table. _So… Sensei is just like everyone else…damn it!_ Isago-sensei seemed so cool until now. Now, Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about the man.

"You'll have to beat me, my idiot student! For I, Isago! Will become the Hokage! You'll have to grow strong, and beat me for the seat of Hokage!" Isago erupted into a loud yell as he stood, yes stood, in his chair, while pointing a finger at the now grinning blonde.

 _'So cool… Isago-sensei is so cool!'_ Grinning himself, Naruto jumped up into his seat, ignoring how every single person in the establishment was staring at them in incredulity. "heh, Believe it sensei! You might make Hokage before me, but I'll take the hat from you no problem! I'll be the great Lord Naruto." Isago and Naruto met in the middle of the table, their hand grabbing the others roughly as the two grinning males met face to face.

"It's a promise! We'll both make Hokage, my student!" A pact right there had been made. That Isago didn't have to just help himself, no, he had to help Naruto. It was both of their dreams to be Hokage, and they now had to both look out for each other, and help them achieve their dream.

"Great… I'm surrounded by idiots." Breaking off momentarily, Isago looked at Sasuke, only to realize every single person inside, and some outside, were watching them. Realizing he had gotten carried away, no thanks to Naruto, and gotten excited, Isago took a seat quickly and tried to hide his embarrassed blush.

"ahem, yes, well. Sasuke, if you would." Grunting, Sasuke sat up a little bit straighter as all eyes turned towards him. "My name… Is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything, but I do hate allot of things… My dream, no… my ambition for the future is to restore my clan… and kill a certain man." While Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in annoyance and blissful amazement, Isago narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _'He's going to be the most difficult to work with.'_ He could see it clearly. The darkness in the eyes of Sasuke, and the hatred lurking within the calm, black eyes. If he had to take a guess, Isago could clearly see the signs of someone in pain at the moment with life, and the world.

"Yes, well, as I said, we are now team seven…. Technically." Smirking, Isago stood up, prompting the other three to do so also. "Follow me, I'll explain along the way." Quickly falling instep with the man, all three members of team seven quietly followed the man.

"Now, first thing first. I'm suppose to give you a final genin test. To make sure that you're ready to become genin, but to be honest, I don't want to. So, you pass. Congrats, you're now shinobi." Taking in the smug and happy looks he was seeing, Isago waited a few seconds, before he would break them.

"…Is what I would like to say if I wanted to lie to you." Basking in their hate filled glares, Isago sped up a little bit more, his slow walk turning into a small jog that forced the shorter legged genin into an actual jog.

"Here is your test, team seven. You have until sundown to do one thing. Simply, touch me. It does not matter how you touch me, but if one of you can touch me with even a fingernail, all three of you pass. If you can do that, then I will take you on as my team. Fail, and all three of you will be sent back to the academy." To just show them how much the odds were stacked against them, Isago whispered a few words, and shattered their hope to catch him.

" **Iron Sand: Black Iron Wings"** Wishing he had a camera to take in the shocked looks of his kids, Isago started to float into the air, his black devil like wings flapping to lift him up.

"I will give you some parting words, then we go our way. I hope you can catch me, cause you're some interesting people. _To be a team, you must be a team.''_ With his final words done, Isago took off into the sky leaving two stunned shinobi, and an amazed kunoichi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan come with me! I'll definitely touch Isago-sensei!" Turning to his pink haired crush, Naruto frowned in annoyance as he could see Sasuke had already disappeared, and Sakura had followed him. Growling to himself, Naruto grabbed his air and yelled in frustration.

"Fine then! I'll do it myself -ttebayo! I don't need them anyways! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Creating hundreds of clones, each Naruto took off in the village in a different direction, trying to find their sensei.

' _Hehe, I'll find Isago-sensei, and show everyone that I'll be the next Hokage -ttebayo!'_

ooOOoo

Sasuke dropped to the ground, annoyance on his face. He had been searching for his sensei for almost two hours now, and not once had he even found a trace of the man. Sakura, as annoying as the annoying fan girl was, had trailed Sasuke the entire time, asking for a date, and commenting every five seconds on how cool he was. It took a great deal of patience to not snap on the girl to shut up for five minutes. Instead, Sasuke had returned to glaring at everything, and brooding in annoyed silence.

' _If I was a Jonin, where would I go?'_ Sasuke tried to think of anything that he could recall about his sensei, to help give him an edge. He was a Jonin, with some Bloodline limit that allowed him to use Iron Sand. Also, he was apparently easily excited, and appeared to be a bit crazy, if his earlier outburst in the restaurant was any indication. Grunting, Sasuke realized something. None of that helped, at all.

" **Iron Sand: Ankle shackles**." Before Sasuke even had a moment to realize what was happening, he was roughly thrown into Sakura, and sent sprawling to the ground. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem, but seeing as Iron sand rose from the ground, and shackled Sasuke's left leg, to Sakura's right, he now had a problem.

"Man, you guys are disappointments. Two hours, and you've yet to even get close to the real me. You have four more hours to find the original me, and for every two hours you do not, another punishment will be added on. Sasuke, think back to my last words. Follow it, and you will pass this test." The Isago in front of them, some type of Sand Clone, broke apart and fell to the ground. Growling, Sasuke went to stand up and start walking away, when is left leg wouldn't move. Looking down, black eyes saw that his ankle was now chained to his annoying pink haired teammates. Great.

"Get up, now." It was a simple commandment, and like the fan-girl Sasuke knew Sakura to be, she jumped up and fell in line with him. Taking a second to think everything through, Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

' _To be a team, you must be a team.'_ Sasuke cursed himself for missing that. Isago-sensei was trying to make them work together. But why? Thinking it through, Sasuke turned towards Sakura, annoyed he had to rely on her.

"Sakura… what did Isago mean when he said to be a team, we must be a team?" Sakura's eyes lit up in enjoyment on having her crush ask her a question. Thinking it though, Sakura came to a conclusion rather quickly.

"I think Isago-sensei wants us to work together. He is a Jonin, and we're just Genin, besides you Sasuke-kun, that idiot Naruto and I couldn't take him down alone." Grunting, Sasuke turned away from her. That made sense, and he had thought of the same thing. Now, they just had one more person they had to look for.

"Hn. We have to find the dead last." Ignoring the pout, Sasuke forcefully pulled Sakura along with him… for about five feet before they were met with a rather interesting sight. Naruto, or more so, hundreds of Naruto were currently flying through the air, and dispelling randomly as black rods pierced there bodies.

"Ahahaha! Yes Naruto-chan! Show me your power you damn blonde! Ahaha!" Sighing, as Sasuke could see Isago and Naruto were clearly going to be the death of him, he started heading towards the sound of manic laughter, and popping Naruto clones.

It didn't take long for them to find their sensei, and teammate, and what an interesting site it was. A group of Naruto clones had a gagged, and bound Naruto, presumably the real one, in their arms as they tried to run away. While the clones were playing retrieval on a battered, and worn down Naruto, other clones were trying to bum rush Isago, in hopes of touching him. But, they never got more then twenty feet close to the Jonin, before they were dispelled.

"Sasuke-kun, we should hide." Sasuke grunted as he looked at the trees, while still inside the village, they were getting close towards one of the outer walls, where the training grounds were located. Agreeing that they needed to hide, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into one of the trees, and instead watched as their teammate was massacred by their sensei, who seemed unfazed by the clones coming from every direction.

"Do you think that's the real one, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shoot his head, an annoyed glare set at the most likely sand clone of their sensei. "Of course not. Isago said we still haven't gotten close to the real one. That must be some type of clone." Immediately agreeing with him, Sakura looked back at their sensei.

It was…. A disturbing sight. Isago looked almost lost in blissful glee as he cut down Naruto after Naruto. His smile, with each clone killed, became wider and wider, and his ways of disrupting the clones became more brutal by the second. At one point, Isago-sensei had even used one Naruto clone 'tee-off' against another, causing them both to burst. They had to do something quick, and some how free their teammate.

"You know, standing there wont do much, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan." Both students froze at the cool breath on the back of their neck. Turning slowly, they were met with a disturbing site. Isago-sensei, still sporting his black devil like wings, stood behind them. His arms were crossed, and a cool calm had over taken his face. But, they could see it. His eyes, almost as bright as their teammates told a story…. They were about to be in a world of hurt.

"Sas…" Sakura was kicked, harshly, and was sent flying away. Seeing as her leg, and Sasuke's were connected, the young Uchiha was forcefully pulled along with her towards the clones of Naruto holding the real, bound one.

"Mhmh! Mhmh!" Naruto started to yell, but nothing but grunts came out as Isago-sensei's Iron sand had completely filled Naruto's mouth, covered his eyes, and tied his feet and hands to his back. At the moment, all he could do was rely on sound.

"Come on, we have to get him and go." Standing up, Sasuke yanked the real Naruto from the clones hands, and forced Sakura to follow him. Sending his sensei a look, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he could see four copies of Isago were floating in the air, in a square like formation.

"Sasuke-kun! He's just letting us go." Sasuke nodded, and after falling in line with Sakura, started out in a small jog that increased as they fell in step together. Running a ways away, they stopped and set their bound teammate down.

"Come on, we have to free the idiot." Making to grab at the sand, Sakura and Sasuke recoiled as the sand around Naruto's eyes lashed out at them, forcing them to stop. Grunting, Sasuke tried again, only for the same results to happen.

"…Crap." They _had_ to get their teammate free. Sasuke was a prideful person, and it stung greatly to have to rely on either of his teammates. But, his sensei had made it clear, they were not going to win if they didn't work together. Now, that brought Sasuke to a painful realization, he could try and do this alone, but after watching his teammate, Naruto, be destroyed by their sensei, Sasuke knew he stood no chance. Isago-sensei was not holding back.

"Sasuke-kun, what're we going to do?" Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to formulate a plan. But, like last time, he had almost no information on their sensei, and that was worrying. They had a little more then three and a half hours to somehow touch their sensei, but when said man could turn into iron sand, one of the materials that made up the earth, even finding him would be almost impossible. Which meant, they were pitted to lose.

But, something didn't feel right. Almost, like they were missing a key factor. Isago-sensei had hope that they would pass, and even told they how to do so. It was actually doing it, that was the problem. So there _was_ a way to pass, if Isago-sensei's words were to go buy.

"We don't have time to gather information about him. That would take up to much time and… Crap! Move!" Sasuke forcefully pulled Sakura along with him, as their ankles were still shackled, and barely missed the cone of Iron Sand that crashed down in the clearing right between them.

" _Shit!_ The dead last is gone!" Looking around, Sasuke was able to see their sensei fly off in a direction of the training grounds. Looking at Sakura, who saw what Sasuke saw, they shared a nod. They had to catch up to their sensei.

ooOOoo

"Mmmm!" Grinning to himself, Isago set Naruto down on a branch, and simply watched as a few house sized spiders were quickly killed by his Iron Sand. He had a simple plan, one that would last a long time, and one… he was sure the Third was going to go ballistic when he found out about it.

If Sasuke and Sakura were really worth anything, they would pick up on the trail Isago, the real one, left for them. He had given them a small sense of victory, and allowed then to capture the blonde. Hell, he even gave them a moment to plan, and in the shinobi world, anything worth their own salt would use that small window to plann

Unfortunately, it appeared Sakura and Sasuke were not. No worries though, once they arrived, everything would fall into place, and team seven would be official. Reaching over, Isago took the small weapon pouch off of Naruto's back, and thigh and willed the sand away from his eyes.

"Well, my dearest student. That was pitiful…" Ignoring the hate filled glare sent his way, Isago tossed Naruto's weapon pouch to the single living spider, held to the earth with Iron Sand, down below.

"Argh! Mhmh! Argg!" Leaning towards Naruto, as he put a hand to his ear to amplify his hearing, Isago grinned. "What was that Naruto-kun? You don't like your clothes either? Well here! My dear student, allow me to help you!" The sand around Naruto's hands moved away, giving the boy the chance to try and weave a sign.

"Mhmh mm mh-" Naruto lurched forward, no thanks to Isago's fist burying itself deeply within his stomach, stopping him from making any clones. Before Naruto had a chance to recover, Isago was upon him like a prey would be its foods.

"Aw, what the hell? Why not the pants to." Forcing the clothes off of the blonde, Isago stripped Naruto down to almost nothing, just his boxers. Hell, he had even taken the boys shoes off, and left him bare to the world.

"We'll, you won't be needing these Naruto-kun…. Oops." Naruto watched in anger, and sadness, as his prized jumpsuit was dropped into the spiders awaiting mouth. He would of cursed the man, but his mouth was still full of Isago-sensei's Iron Sand. Instead, he returned to glaring at the man for destroying his favorite jumpsuit.

"Relax, Naruto-kun. Geez, you act like I killed your bunny or something." Laughing at the glare, Isago instead pulled out a book from his own weapons pouch, more so a manga then a book, and laid his head on Naruto's lap as he read his favorite manga.

 _'Man… titan's are so cool, I wish I could do that. Hmm, Isago the Titan…I like it!"_ Tuning the world out, and his thrashing student, Isago was content to read until his students showed up.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura burst into the clearing. Shaking his head at the stupid move, as they could have very well used the opportunity to attack him, Isago tucked his manga away, and stood up.

"Sasuke-chan! Sakura-kun! Why, I'm so glad you could join Naruto and I! We've had such a fun time while we waited for you." Naruto was held up by the Iron Sand, and Sakura and Sasuke could see the almost nude blonde, covered in dirt and blood, clearly. Taking a step back at the horrific sight, as it look like Naruto had been crucified to a cross, Sakura turned towards Sasuke with worry in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, what should we do." Sasuke looked right at Isago, hatred in his eyes as he looked at his teammate. While he could care less about the blonde, the eerie smile on Isago-sensei's face pissed him off.

"My dear Sakura-chan, that's not the question you should be asking. Tell me, where are we smart aleck?" Waiting patiently, Isago watched the gears in Sakura's head turn as she put her brain to use, and came to a sudden realization.

"Training… ground 44." clapping his hands together, Isago jumped down and landed on the last living spider. From his hands came iron sand that wrapped around the spiders head, giving the grinning Jonin full control of the spider, as its legs were still wrapped in Iron Sand.

"Correct, Sakura. Training ground 44, also known as… The Forest of Death. A place, not even most Jonin like to enter, unless need be. For coming in here, I commend you. But, I also pity you…" Sand shot from the earth, and wrapped around Sasuke's and Sakura's neck, arms, and legs, much like Naruto. Only, they didn't have their eyes and mouth covered.

"Its been another hour, and like, I know I said every two hours….. But I lied…" Eyes wide open as his mouth split into a monster grin, Isago relished in the looks of fear he was receiving. "See, here's what's going to happen. First, I'm going to take all of your weapons." As he said that, the sand holding them stripped them of their pouches, and threw them right into the mouth of the spider.

"I'll kill you! Do you hear mhmm…." Sand quickly covered Sasuke and Sakura's mouth, silencing them. Grinning, the sand moved towards their clothes, and both teammates sent worried glances towards each other. If Naruto was any indication, they were about to be stripped to their undies, and they could do nothing to stop their sensei.

"Now, Sakura-chan, the question you should be asking…. Is how to get out of here. You're a smart girl, when you wake up, tell your teammates what this forest in known for." Wanting to question him, Sakura gave a loud shriek that was heard over the sand in her mouth, as she was stripped down to nothing but a sports bra and panties.

"Now, go to sleep my dear students. When you wake up… good luck." Sasuke and Sakura flew at each other, and roughly bumped heads. Almost instantly they passed out from the pain. While that was happening, Sand filled Naruto's nose, cutting off both of his ways to breath. Within a minute, the blonde slumped forward, unconscious.

"Well, that went better then expected." Jumping down from his perch on the spider, Isago quickly killed it, and brought all three teammates to lay in front of him. With the sand removed, Isago walked towards the three, and knelt down. Picking up Naruto's hand, he laid it on his own, and smiled.

"Congrats guys, you pass your genin test… now comes the hard part, breaking you down, and remolding you into a team." Bringing out a single kunai, as Isago was feeling generous, he laid it in Sakura's hand, then stood up.

He was giving them one month, and that was it. If they didn't come out of the Forest of Death as better people, then there was no hope for them. Isago's plan was simple, and hopefully, it worked. They would grow in this forest, as a team. And, once he felt they were at their breaking point, they would be separated, and grow as individuals, under Isago's helpful, and watchful, eye.

Together, they would be powerful. But, Isago also knew the two shinobi were to prideful to work together, and had spent the day showing them, they needed each other. Sakura to, but more so Sasuke and Naruto. Now, it was time to see if they would work together to over come this obstacle set out in front of them.


End file.
